Wraith Resurgence
The Wraith Resurgence was a plot that started on November 17th, 2017 (although it led directly on from that year's Faerie Festival, which began on September 20th) and lasted until May 24th (though all participation steps were retired on May 14th). It was a loose sequel to The Faeries' Ruin, the Altador Plot, and the Darkest Faerie video game, and was the first plot to feature the dialogue couplets typically used in other events such as the Daily Dare. The story began in February, when Fyora launched a season of free Quests, fearing that the barrier keeping Wraiths at bay might be weakening. She was not sure what the threat to Neopia was, but she was certain something was coming. Later in the year, she authorised the organisation of the annual Faerie Festival, and suggested that a new student at the Faerie Academy, Kaia, might like to have a stall. Kaia was from Shenkuu, and had been taken under Fyora's wing since arriving in Faerieland. Secretly, Fyora had observed that Kaia had strange abilities of foresight. The Faerie Festival was a great success, but on the evening that it ended the festival grounds were vandalised. Fyora offered a reward of 50,000 Neopoints to anyone who could come forward with information about who was responsible. Eventually, the Angry Yurble responded to the call, revealing that he had seen who was responsible on his way home from visiting his friend — a group of Wraiths! frame_2.png While the Battle Faerie, Aethia, doubted the story, Fyora believed it. She shared that she had observed plant life in the area drooping as if it was drained of life, a similar effect to that of the Wraiths. She checked the barrier spell, but found it intact. Bringing in Taelia, Fyora suggested that Kaia's abilities might help them find the Wraiths. Taelia immediately recognised the abilities as the Sight, something seemingly different from the precognative abilities many Faeries already possess. Eventually, Kaia went into a trance, mumbling the location of a group of Wraiths. Using weapons designed by the Light Faerie, Alina, Neopians managed to defeat one of the Wraiths, who turned into a Neopet — Damon. Taelia began using bits of the Wraiths to heal recovering Neopets turning up at her makeshift field hospital. Meanwhile, two Neopets named Aiden and Nolan ventured into an area of the Haunted Woods near the Faerie Festival grounds known as the Wild Woods after hearing noises. Meanwhile, Kaia entered trances again to help Neopians find another type of Wraith, who transformed into Finn once beaten. Damon recovered enough to explain to Taelia that he had gone into the Haunted Woods to search for a rare plant. He saw a red flash, and after that couldn't remember anything that had happened to him. Kaia managed to locate a third species of Wraith, but this one turned into one of the missing Neopets — Nolan. Witnesses said they saw a hooded figure hiding in the Wild Woods, where they disappeared. faerie_festival_cloaked_figure.png Suspicious, Fyora went into the Wild Woods to search for whatever had transformed Nolan. The Woods were normally a place frequented by Dark Faeries, but they seemed to be staying away. Neopians followed her in, eventually finding her in a weakened state. Fyora was taken back to Taelia's infirmary in a near catatonic state, while Aiden turned up, also transformed into a Wraith. Aethia took charge of the Resistance effort in Fyora's absence, forbidding anyone from entering the Wild Woods. Kaia ignored this order, and entered the Wild Woods alone. Neopians followed her, finding her facing the creature that had been lurking in the Woods, which she called Malum. A strange Earth Faerie also appeared, dropping a chest containing a copy of her clothes, before disappearing. 14832468.png malumpopup.png Kaia eventually said that she had located Malum at the Gypsy Camp in the Haunted Woods. Neopians managed to defeat him, but he claimed he was not responsible as he passed out. Aethia had him brought to the infirmary to be healed. The Wraith attacks across Neopia suddenly increased, despite Malum being out of the picture. In the wake of the battle, Granny Hopbobbin decided to launch another Charity Corner to pay for repairs to buildings damaged in the hostilities. Eventually, both Kaia and Malum disappeared, with Malum leaving a note telling people that Kaia had gone to the Forgotten Graveyard, a mysterious location near Neovia that everyone seems to forget exists. After finding Malum's sword there, Kaia arrived and attacked visitors. Neopians proved stronger, though, and when defeated Kaia briefly turned into the Darkest Faerie before fleeing. MalumSecretClue.png Fyora later woke, fully healed, at the infirmary, after hearing an explosion from the Forgotten Graveyard. She rushed off there, finding an hourglass under an invisibility spell, but filled with poison gas designed to kill everyone in Neopia. Tied to that hourglass were Kaia and Malum. Fyora claimed that Kaia must have broken the lock trying to escape, causing the explosion. Neopians gathered the fragments of the lock, and Fyora used them to safely dispell the poison gas and free both Kaia and Malum. However, Malum revealed that wasn't his name at all — he was Reizo, a friend of Kaia's from Shenkuu. Reizo explained how he came to be in such a position. After getting letters from Kaia, he decided to travel to Faerieland. On the way, he stumbled into the Forgotten Graveyard and found the statue of the Darkest Faerie, which appeared to have fallen there during the fall of Faerieland. Not knowing what it was, Reizo stole Jerdana's Orb from it, restoring the Darkest Faerie to life — although Reizo didn't know who she was. In the process, Reizo accidentally smashed the orb. The Darkest Faerie took the fragments, turning one into a ruby ring for her to wear. She agreed to go with Reizo to Faerieland, while Reizo filled her in on what had happened in Neopia and about his friend, Kaia. Eventually, the Darkest Faerie showed her true colours, cursing Reizo, transforming him and placing him under her control. She also gave him a brooch made from another fragment of Jerdana's Orb. Unknown to her, the curse was incomplete, and Reizo retained brief periods of sanity. Together, they experiemented with the magic of the broken orb, using it to drain life from things until they managed to transform creatures into beings resembling Wraiths — the creatures the Resistance had been fighting had never been Wraiths at all. The Darkest Faerie had instructed Reizo to attack the final day of the Faerie Festival, but he had managed to hold off her influence until the evening when the festival grounds were deserted. While the Faeries organised to find out what, exactly, had happened, the Darkest Faerie had Reizo write a letter to Kaia, luring her to the Forgotten Graveyard. There, the Darkest Faerie impersonated Kaia to learn about the Faeries' response, before knocking Kaia out and taking her form. The Darkest Faerie, in Kaia's form, had returned to the festival grounds and pretended to use the Sight to find Wraiths. In fact, she had known their locations all along, and was sending Neopians to fight them in the hopes it would weaken the Resistance armies. Kaia had been the Darkest Faerie from the moment the Resistance began. Unfortunately, the Wraiths turned back into Neopets, and Taelia began curing them, so the Darkest Faerie needed a new plan. She ordered Reizo to attack Fyora directly. Reizo attacked Aiden and Nolan in the Wild Woods, using their transformation as bait for Fyora. When Fyora arrived, Reizo attacked her, but could only weaken her. The Darkest Faerie later tracked Reizo down in the Wild Woods to make further plans, but when Neopians and the Earth Faerie arrived, she became distracted and Reizo managed to escape. The remains of Jerdana's Orb began draining both Malum and the Darkest Faerie of life — making the Darkest Faerie much too weak to challenge Fyora directly. The Darkest Faerie came up with the more desperate plan of using poison gas to get her revenge. She took Reizo from the infirmary, but realised the curse on him was only partial and that he could no longer be trusted. She tied both Reizo and the real Kaia to the hourglass, and fled. Reizo called out to Kaia, and the sound woke her and allowed her to use her magic to break the lock on the hourglass, alerting Fyora. Participation Users participated in the plot by completing several puzzles and fighting in the battledome. Achievements returned, based on the same system used in the Faeries' Ruin and the War for the Obelisk. Unlike those plots, final participation was scored based only on the number of achievements unlocked and not any external factors. Some of the achievements retired over the course of the plot. However, several achievements awarded items and avatars. The cap to the number of wraith items you can farm is 35. If you already had more Ectoplasm from the Snapjaw Wraith, you will already be capped. It appears that the Wild Woods is similar to the Faerie Caverns, where you select between left or right at three forks in the road. If you are successful, you'll find a cloaked figure running away. If not, then you'll be locked out and need to wait 2 hours before being able to go back in. Once you have found the figure running away, you are done for this step. As of day 2 of the woods being released, you cannot re-enter if you already came across the cloaked figure. Elsewhere, the two existing Wraith opponents have begun dropping Mysterious Cyan Coffers: 64160.gif Using Golden Keys from the Mall will allow you to unlock them. They are only awarded alongside of your normal daily 15 item drop maximum when battling. The following steps were another round of the Murmurs, involving another attempt at the Faeries Chest, a new battledome challenger dropping Wraith Fangs, and 4 new potions to make. twr_murmurs_03.png The Infirmary is essentially a plot version of Charity Corner. You'll be donating potions from Taelia to heal the recovering Neopets. The patients can only be healed using certain denominations of Taelias Concoction. Donating beyond the five needed for the achievements will be greater rewarded later down the line. This would make it the only uncapped activity in the plot so far. The pets were essentially cursed into Wraiths. jetsam_sick.png meerca_sick.png fyora_sick.png shoyru_sick.png skeith_sick.png malum_sick.png The Hulking Wraith dropped the Wraith Blood needed for the new potions. Elsewhere, fog covered the daily locations. Potion VII will cure TDMBGPOP, Potion VIII the Coltzan's Shrine, Potion IX the Tombola Tiki Man, and Potion X will heal the Fruit Machine pets. You could find Malum at the Gypsy Camp. Going there appeared to award the Blazing Embers weapon and an event showing Malum unlocked in the battledome. Fiendish Formations is a matching game where you have to mirror the movements of the Wraith playing pieces. ffatlas1.png ffatlas2.png If you did not follow the correct path to find Kaia and Malum, you will be locked out for 30 minutes. The note from Malum means 'She is at the Forgotten Graveyard'. When you get there, click the object near the bottom of the screen to find Malum's sword and unlock Kaia as a Battledome challenger. Coinciding with this update, the statue of the Darkest Faerie has disappeared from Maraqua. After Kaia was defeated, a new area of the Graveyard became available - the Clearing, which you access by clicking the tree in the Graveyard. You need to collect all 29 of the stone segments. Once you are done, return to the clearing and click the stone circle for a small video. (Click here to view the video.) The plot Battledome Challengers disappeared from the dome, along with the remaining steps, meaning the plot is no longer completable. There is also a finale video for you to watch, which gives you a little more information on the plot's story. Final Prizes Several prizes were released in a tiered structure based on the rank of trophy earned. Prizes were distributed directly to inventories via Neomail. There was no prize shop for this plot. Achievements Joining the Plot - Achievements Mystic Murmurs - Achievements The Faeries' Chest - Achievements Battledome - Wave 1 Snapjaw Wraith Achievements Battledome - Wave 2 Deathball Wraith Achievements Battledome - Wave 3 Wind Rider Wraith Achievements Battledome - Wave 4 Hulking Wraith Achievements Battledome - Wave 5 Malum Achievements Battledome - Wave 6 Kaia Achievements Taelia's Brewing Centre - Achievements \ The Infirmary - Achievements Fiendish Formations - Achievements Category:Plot